(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-cooling module for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a multi-cooling module adapted to simultaneously cool an engine, electric parts, and a condenser through one or more heat pipes.
(b) Background Art
In recent years, hybrid vehicles have been developed that generate much heat as compared with internal combustion engine vehicles, and thus require a high level of cooling performance to maintain the durability of electric parts including motors.
To achieve this, a conventional hybrid vehicle cooling apparatus includes a condenser, an electric part radiator, an engine radiator, and cooling fans. The electric part radiator is adapted to cool electric parts (e.g., a travelling motor), and is disposed in front of the engine radiator together with the condenser.
Referring to FIG. 1, the cooling apparatus 10 as shown includes an electric part radiator 12 disposed on the frontmost side with respect to the front side of the vehicle, a condenser 14 and an engine radiator 16 sequentially disposed at certain distances on the rear side of the electric part radiator 12, and a cooling fan 18 disposed on the rearmost side to suction cooling air.
The electric part radiator 12 and the condenser 14 perform cooling operations independently. Here, the condenser 14 provides a cooling function. The condenser 14 together with a compressor and an evaporator form a cooling system. The electric part radiator 12 functions to cool down cooling waters released from a junction box, various batteries, a controller, and a travelling motor. The engine radiator 16 functions to cool engine cooling water independently. However, the conventional cooling apparatus requires a cooling system core unit in the condenser 14, the engine radiator 16, and the electric part radiator 12, respectively. Therefore, such a conventional cooling apparatus takes up significant space, and thus, installation in a restricted installation space is not considered advantageous. This further results in an increase in manufacturing cost and weight.